


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, M/M, Theo is late, dinner party for two, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Liam planned a Christmas dinner. This is not how it was supposed to go, but Theo got delayed going home.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Something I planned to write for a while! It's short but I hope you like it! :)

# Liam smiled, putting the last of the Christmas decorations right in the tree and straightening the presents that were under it.

He was excited to celebrate Christmas this way for the first time, tonight was supposed to be perfect, and he felt like he had taken care of everything. The presents were there, the tree was decorated, the Christmas movies and music were there ready to use, the dinner was cooked and everything was there. Liam smiled. This was gonna be the best Christmas dinner ever.

Now all he still needed, was his boyfriend.

*****

Theo groaned, glaring out of the window to the line of cars in front of him and cursed at the umpteenth guy honking at him, pressing his honk back at him in response.

Getting stuck in traffic turned everyone into a bunch of assholes, apparently.

A defeated sigh slipped past his lips as Theo slid down the back of his chair, running his hands over his face tiredly, hopelessly. All he wanted now was to be home with Liam, his boyfriend. But by the looks of it, the giant line of cars in front of him and the heavy snowfall that kept falling down and blowing around in the stormy wind and covered the entire road in a thick layer of white, that might still be a long while away.

The hopelessness settled over Theo heavier than the snowstorm outside.

*****

Liam stared at the clock on the wall, as he fell back down on the couch and a soft sigh slipped unwillingly past his lips. The hands of the clock ticked by slowly, agonizingly so, and yet half an hour had already passed since he last looked.

Liam told himself not to be impatient, that any minute now Theo would come home with that same proud smirk of hid on his face, but as he looked over at the table with dinner, that belief crumbled like dust.

Their dinner was going cold, surely it was, after having worked on it hard, and nothing ever tasted half as great warmed up in a microwave.

Liam sighed loudly, before he turned and lay down on the couch, his eyes fixated on the screen. He grabbed the remote from somewhere between the pillows and switched the channels, eyes glued on the screen. It was some show about people finding each other again after years, though as he watched Liam kept fidgeting, distracted and unable to focus as every movement outside caught his attention hoping that it was Theo. That he could still come home.

It wasn't, of course, and disappointment washed over Liam and made his heart throb.

He was supposed to celebrate Christmas with his boyfriend right now, like he had planned and had promised him they would, and yet instead he was here alone, hanging in front of the TV, on Christmas.

This was not what he wanted to do tonight.

He sighed softly, unable to stop it from slipping past his lips, and turned his gaze back to the tv again a little more hopeless, unaware of his surroundings as he curled up on the couch, and not really registering what was happening on screen.

*****

Theo sighed, resting his arm against the window and putting his head on his head, leaning against it. The line of cars before him was still there, though they crept forward now slowly, very slowly over the snow-covered roads. Theo wondered silently what was going on, if there had been an accident somewhere or if this was really only because of the snow. His irritation had made way for defeat a while ago.

He'd turned the radio on a while ago, a futile attempt to improve the atmosphere in the car and his mood a little bit with music, but all that there was was a whole lot of noise, and vague news of how long the traffic jam would still last. With a sigh he'd turned the volume down. It definitely did nothing to help his mood. He just wanted to be home, with Liam.

_Liam..._

No one had ever been as kind to him as Liam was, and as caring, Theo remembered how the boy had wandered out after him after the end of the war at the hospital, asking if he wanted to get pizza and telling him feverishly how good it was what he did with Gabe.

Theo had laughed at him but Liam didn't give up, his cheeks a little red as he admitted how impressed he was. Theo had stayed silent at that, a warm kind of disbelief settling in his chest, before Liam decided to just take a chance and pull him in and kiss him.

Like Theo knew in the elevator they were bound to do eventually.

Liam's lips had been warm against his, the other boy's body pressing against him reassuringly, that this was really happening, and Theo just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, needing to know that it was real.

They'd stayed together after that, getting that pizza that Liam talked about, and they just laughed and talking. It was more easy than Theo could ever remember anything, and he'd felt more at easy than he had in a long time. They'd only heard what happened with Scott later that night, glad that he was alright, and Theo spent the night at Liam's, spending the night on a mattress on Liam's floor in a bedroom that was warmer than anything his car could ever be. Or maybe that was just how he felt inside.

Theo felt cold and guilty at the thought of Liam being all alone at home, waiting for him in their house with the Christmas dinner he'd promised him they'd do and would be waiting for him when he got home. That was more than Theo could remember getting for Christmas in a long time, remembering how wide he had smiled when Liam told him he would do that.

Despite that, the thought of Liam being alone right now and hoping the boy wasn't too upset, Theo smiled at the memories, the last of the irritation sliding off him as he looked at the line of cars in front of him, feeling lighter than he had at the start of this traffic jam, and pressed his hands against the steering wheel.

*****

Liam's eyes fluttered shut, the noise of the tv drowning out until it was only a vague sound in the background. He turned on his side, sighing, and squeezing a pillow close against him in his arms.

Sleep pulled heavily against him, and even though Liam wanted nothing more than to give into it, he tried hard to stay awake. For Theo, he thought desperately, he wanted to stay awake for Theo, for when the boy finally came home, even with disappointment for how this evening turned out settling heavy in his chest when he'd thought determinedly that it had to have been the perfect night.

He sighed, his eyes heavy and unable to open them anymore, and his last thought was Theo, before he fell asleep.

*****

Quietly, Theo opened the door and stepped inside, shrugging off his coat and making his way to the living room. He let his gaze wander around the room, at the table complete with Christmas dinner and candles on it, the Christmas tree in the corner with the presents under it and the movies on the table waiting for them.

 _Liam_ , he thought in disbelief at the sight of it all, suddenly overcome with all that he saw. _Did the boy really do all this for him?_ It was honestly more than he expected and, God knows, more than he deserved. The feeling of being an asshole for abandoning him returned to him tenfold.

His gaze fell on Liam then, his lips curling up and a warm feeling swelling in his chest at the sight of the sleeping boy, a pillow pressed tightly against him protectively.

'Liam...' he whispered, careful to not wake his boyfriend up. 'I'm home.'

Looking around the room, letting his gaze wander over the dinner on the table that surely must've gone cold by now, he suddenly got an idea.

He smiled, taking another look at Liam with his heart warming at the sight of him and how innocent he looked, and quietly, to not wake him up, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

*****

Liam twitched, his nose scrunching up at the feeling of something touching it and tickling him. He flinched, curling up in defense and pressing the pillow tighter against him.

His eyes fluttered, squeezing them shut tighter for a second, and someone giggled. Liam frowned, yawning, and he blinked, catching sight of the clear green eyes staring back at him brightly.

Liam opened his eyes, fully now. 'Theo?' he whispered quietly, unsurely. 'You're home.'

Theo smiled, nodding where he sat kneeling in front of the couch, his eyes sparkling. 'Yeah, I'm home baby,' he said softly in response. 'I'm sorry it took so long.' Liam shook his head, sitting up slowly, with a yawn. 'There was a traffic jam,' he said, making Theo smile as Liam let him know that he knew it wasn't his fault.

Liam nodded softly, rubbing his eyes before suddenly they widened and he wildly looked around the living room. 'Your dinner!' he started desperately, sounding apologetic. 'It's...'

 _Cold_ , he wanted to say, before he paused and looked around the dinner table with wide eyes. 'It's there. But I...'

Theo smiled, standing up and holding out his hand for him. 'I, uh, took the liberty of fixing it for us,' he said. 'For you. You've done so much to make this evening nice, and I've left you all alone, so it's the least I could do.'

'Theo...' Liam breathed, staring up at him and taking his hand doubtfully, standing up. 'You haven't left me 'all alone', there was a traffic jam after work. You couldn't help it.'

Theo smiled. 'Well, still. It's payback.' He blushed. 'This is kind of, sort of, the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.'

Liam blushed, smiling, as he felt his heart warming at Theo's sweet words and action and beating fast at his admission.

Theo pulled at his hand, leading him to the table. 'You coming?' he asked, smirking. 'We've waited long enough for this, and I think it's dinner time.'

Liam grinned, unable to hide how widely he smiled at that and a happy feeling flooded through him. He nodded, his eyes sparkling and leaned forward to press a kiss against Theo's lips, needing to do that after not having seen him all day.

'Yes,' he said when he pulled back, grinning, 'So you're kind of the best,' he laughed, chuckling when Theo winked.

'I think you may have mistaken me for yourself.'

Liam flushed at that, his heart racing at the words and he took place at the table across from Theo, grabbing his knife. 'Turkey first?' he asked. 'And then presents after?'

Theo looked up at him, smiling softly in the yellow light of the candles, making Liam feel warm inside and bringing a smile to his face. 'Definitely,' he replied, 'I only expect you've gotten me the best,' and Liam grinned.

'You'll have to see,' he smirked, though he knew he was only joke, because of course he'd gotten Theo the best of the best present. What else would he even get him?

'Hmm,' Theo grinned, a feigned suspicious look in his eyes before he let out a laugh. 'Want something?' he asked, reaching for Liam's plate and giving him some turkey.

'Hell yeah,' Liam chuckled, taking a bite from the turkey to taste it.

It was great. It tasted great, and not only the turkey, but everything was great. All the candles and the decorations, Theo and he had really done a great, separate job. It was amazing, together, just the two of them. This may not have been the Christmas dinner he'd envisioned, but damn it if still wasn't the best Christmas dinner ever.

Liam would make sure it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
